


关于ao3我想说些什么

by Msling



Category: AO3 Tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msling/pseuds/Msling
Summary: ao3用户，老福特用户，原耽圈小垃圾，看过陈情令，粉过肖战是的我是一个真正的粉转黑，没生俩娃也不是博士，只是一个普普通通的高中生从一个几乎全过程经历的227角度看看这件事聊聊为什么我们会反肖战
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	关于ao3我想说些什么

**Author's Note:**

> ao3用户，老福特用户，原耽圈小垃圾，看过陈情令，粉过肖战  
> 是的我是一个真正的粉转黑，没生俩娃也不是博士，只是一个普普通通的高中生  
> 从一个几乎全过程经历的227角度看看这件事  
> 聊聊为什么我们会反肖战

今天是3月23日，是我抵制肖战的第25天，天气特别好。昨天金扫帚获奖名单出来了，恭喜肖战参演的《诛仙》获得大满贯。  
从2月28日起的抵制热度已经逐渐降下，身边很多友军也坚持不下去退圈了，很幸运我还没有被打垮，还能坚持。  
大家一起加油吧

2月26日，cp粉“迪迪出逃记”发布文章《下坠》，涉及女性化和部分不良信息，被唯粉举报，巴南区小兔赞比和部分粉丝开始传播举报教程（巴南区小兔教程为举报作者，部分粉丝提出打电话举报ao3和老福特，称“电话举报见效最快”）（我不知情）  
2月27日大批写手集体逃亡，收藏大块变灰，各tag发出警报，227群体初步形成（不知情）  
在2月28日，长时间与互联网隔绝的我愉快的打开了知乎，得到ao3被举报但还未处理的噩耗。知友们还处于不相信和懵圈的状态中，我也没怎么关注，认为ao3有可能不会被处理，少部分人的举报不会被重视。怀着试一试的心态点开ao3的链接：真好，没事，我还能上。（完全忘记了老福特）  
补充：大粉带头开搞百度网盘，晋江，猫耳，b站。  
2月29日晚上9点多，ao3给了我一巴掌：登不上了。  
慌张，惊忙，疑惑，无奈，愤怒，我的心路历程大概就是这样，打开微博一通乱搜终于找到ao3超话得到大家都是一个情况的结论后，收到了OWTComms的通告：“就目前来看，似乎是由于供应商（联通、电信等）在将当地网络与海外网络连接时断开。我们并不了解这是由于供应商服务短暂的意外中断，抑或是长期的访问限制。由于这次的连接问题并非由于AO3服务器所导致，我们并没有方法解决这个问题。”  
我懵了，尝试着登了好几次，一直都无法连接，不会翻墙，只能和屏幕上的圈圈大眼瞪小眼。  
还处于状态之外的我当晚睡得还挺香。  
3月1日肖战反黑大粉道歉并发布“我没有错”，微博超话诞生即被封，渣浪收钱撤热搜，微博开始爆出人肉、网暴“朴山”太太相关记录，引发众怒，227群体开始具有规模，我加入了第一个227的企鹅群，在群里管理员带领下潜入肖战粉丝群寻找证据，得到部分关于粉丝举报、刷一星信息记录，并在带领下开始抵制代言，开发票。代言狙击初见成效，粉丝企图卖惨，代表行为参考剑三哭麦，将剑三玩家带下场导致郭炜炜出道。粉丝群开始活跃炸群，爆破227群，227群体也开始对粉丝群进行爆破，互撕如火如荼。  
3月2日，肖战微博被爆出种族歧视和侮辱他人以及污言秽语形象崩塌，粉丝强制解释充气娃娃含义，持续对各软件、影视作品刷分，强制洗白失败。  
3月3日-3月21日粉丝洗地，227抵制代言，小飞侠被爆抄袭，迪士尼爸爸开始秘密调查（据说，可信度较低），凤凰网发布十问，肖战粉丝化身路人，总体形象为三娃之妈，70后，三观二维码还是驻村干部或者高知人员、前线医生，部分粉丝不顾逻辑强制扮演前线援助医生造谣227网暴，首医学生风评被害。部分营销号吃人血馒头，伪造吹哨人李文亮医生遗书强行洗白失败，按头安利败坏路人缘，开始传播“苏神佑世”购买赎罪券疑似被洗脑，邪教式追星。检察日报发声被质疑不懂法，人民日报转载解放日报文章被质疑是百家号，遂仿照凤凰网发布“十问检察日报”遭到全网鄙视智商。检察日报被控评，顺便转战知乎控评用户体验极其差劲。鹅厂高层被扒gd，粉丝购买代言品牌应援宣称“换代言就退货”，购买后退货称“帮刷销量”，三土由错付。  
3月22日肖战公益部门认领郑凯公益，芥菜被促销打乱扶贫节奏引起众怒，洗白再次失败，gj有望加入。  
3月23日即今天，我是多个227群的管理，与227友军们一同抵制失职偶像，抵制公权私用。  
从一个半道加入的227的角度来看，这件事就是这样，单纯是在资本控制下的圈子对资本的一次反击。我不在意你的哥哥道歉与否，不在意他的演技颜值如何，我只想让他和他代表的资本，他身后支持他的资本认识到，我们不要靠金主上位的偶像，不要浑身上下都是钞票包装的明星，不要假的开朗天真的人设，不要资本的傀儡，不要被强压的热搜，不要被刷的数据，更不要打着权利旗号的公器私用，不要洗脑的营销策略。  
我们不是废青，不是港独，不是精日精美，我们只是一群普通的青年，我们想挽救的是比我们更小的，更年轻的孩子们。我们需要的是纯真、善良、明辨是非的接班人，而不是被洗脑被控制随波逐流没有是非判断能力的傀儡。我们肩上担的是民族复兴的大任，而不是为了偶像放弃生命、叫嚣“110带我走120带你走”的疯子！在这件事之后，我才真正意识到为什么有些人将00后10后称为被毁掉的一代！  
现在大局已定，粉丝们可以歇息一会儿了，肖战翻不了身的。但他将会成为所有明星偶像的反面教材，成为饭圈的笑柄，遗臭万年，也算是尽了你们的期待。  
趁着春光明媚，多读书，多学习吧，当愚昧支持的丧钟敲响后，希望你们都能找到自己的热爱。


End file.
